Discoveries
by TheForbiddenRose
Summary: "He knew all along, even before me." Prom re-write Buffy and Giles. I own nothing sadly , just playin' with the characters. Please read and review.


To Dance

I stood watch over the refreshments, as I had all night. Wesley was mumbling something about Cordelia, again. I sincerely hoped for my own sake that the girl would get here soon, just to get Wesley away from me, before I asked Buffy to slay him. Buffy, hmm, I wonder where she is; I certainly hope that she is all right. Perhaps we should go do a little recon and check for her, except that she had not shared the address to which she was going, as well as having adamantly demanded that the Scoobies come to and enjoy the Prom. She had been so upset over that bloody vampire I was nearly ready to stake him myself. Of course, I agreed that he was wrong for her, but that was mostly because I wanted my beautiful strong-willed slayer all to myself. 'I highly doubt that will ever happen, I'm a paternal figure to her,' he thought with a tinge of sadness. 'Ok, Rupert old chap, enough of that thought track or you're going to have to excuse yourself…again. Right, umm, danger, demons, Sumerian translations,' it seemed to be working; all evidence of my desire to have Buffy as more than a student was disappearing.

I looked longingly towards the entrance again, still no sign of her. To my left Wesley was still babbling away. Suddenly, he silenced. Confused I too turned toward the door, where Cordelia stood smiling at Wesley. 'At least he'll be otherwise occupied now.' Sure enough, Wesley went towards her. I returned to my duty of waiting for Buffy's arrival. Some of the other staff members approached and engaged me in small talk. 'At least it will keep me busy' I thought, smirking internally. We spoke of unimportant matters for a bit, work, students, if prom was that important.

Abruptly, my senses tingled. She is almost here. I turned slowly, to be greeted by the sight of my Slayer, breathtaking in her pink strapless gown. She smiled at me, and I knew that all my pride and happiness at seeing her here, and safe was clearly written across my face. She casually made her way in my direction, I excused myself from the conversation I was barely in, and met her halfway.

"They were taken care of." She told me, still smiling. "Why anyone would want to ruin this for anyone else-I don't understand."

"People aren't perfect, Buffy." She opened her mouth to speak, but I held up my hand, continuing. "Some of them are just tremendously disturbed, or possessed, or just plain evil" she began giggling, and I chuckled with her.

"So obviously we know that Buffy and normal are unmixy, but is everyone else here ok?"

"They're all here. Although, perhaps we should see how Xander is faring with Anya jawing his ears off. He looked slightly pained when I saw him earlier."

"He really does have a thing for attracting demons," she giggled.

"Perhaps you're right. Why don't we go- umm- go get some refreshments and check on them."

Buffy found his stuttering amusing, giving him an incredulous look. 'He's kind of cute when he stutters' she thought to herself. 'Wait, did I just say Giles was cute! Maybe I got hit a little too hard on the head or something, or maybe it's the grief talking.' Thoughts of Angel flooded her head, and she felt her heart clench, she cringed.

"Buffy, are you sure you're quite alright?" Giles asked concern evident in his voice.

"Ya, I'm good Watcher-man. Let's go grab those drinks you mentioned, I'm parched." She put her arm through his.

Giles began blushing furiously as his feelings for the woman at his side, again became evident 'bugger' he growled to himself.

The couple made their way towards the far side of the room, where the refreshments were set up, earning curious stares from students and faculty alike as they passed. Upon reaching their destination, they met up with Willow and Oz. Giles quickly eradicated himself from Buffy's grasp as he received an odd look from the couple in front of him. 'They're so blind to their own emotions' Willow thought shaking her head.

"Hey Buffy, I love the dress!" exclaimed Willow.

"Hey" was all that was heard from Oz, as per usual.

"Hey guys, thanks. How's the prom?" Buffy inquired to her best friend."

"Amazing, too bad it's already half over." Willow answered honestly.

No sooner had Willow said that then the awards began. Buffy ignored the speaker and made her way to the fountain to get punch. Suddenly she heard her name, and turned her head. As the voice continued, she listened amazed. She had never expected anyone to thank her; most of the people here never even spoke to her. When the ceremony was over, she stared at her award in awe. I walked over to her, grinning.

"That was quite amazing, if unexpected."

"Wow," was all she could manage to say as she stared at the gently glittering umbrella with unabashed awe. I was about to speak when the loud music suddenly disappeared, being replaced by a quieter, gentler melody that spoke of romance. I carefully took the prize from her hands and set it on the table where my belongings lay, which we had unknowingly meandered toward.

"May I have this dance?" I whispered to my golden-haired angel, making an attempt at a graceful bow, my eyes remaining locked to hers, despite the fire that I felt burning my cheeks.

"I- um- ok." She stammered, seeming to have picked up one of my traits, her cheeks darkening multiple levels. I pulled her into a proper waltz position, and we began to rotate slowly. My lust for her grew as I took in her beauty, her deadly beautiful predator-like grace, and the scent that was distinctly Buffy. She smelled sharp yet sweet, a delectable combination. Suddenly, I wondered what has possessed me to ask her to dance; being so close to her was driving me wild, but at the same time felt perfect. It was as if we had been made for one another.

"Giles!"

Buffy's melodious voice pulled me from my musings. "Um- uh- yes?" 'What a sorry excuse for an answer' I thought to myself.

"Are you ok?" At my confused look she elaborated, "It's just- um – well you got really quiet."

"Oh," 'Bollocks, now I've worried her.' "Err- yes, Buffy, I assure you am I quite well." 'Perhaps a little too well' I thought glaring down at my tweed trousers. "I was just thinking about some um- well- some translations of a new demonology text that I recently acquired at an estate sale." 'Great excuse, you pillock, you were supposed to impress her, not make her think you don't care.'

"Well no more of that!" She said sternly, a determined look on her face. "Tonight is the prom, and you're going to enjoy it just like everyone else."

"I suppose a couple of hours, without the threat of a hellmouth in the near vicinity wouldn't be that awful." I smiled at her. "I'm glad you're alright, it was dangerous to go on your own. Speaking of which, how are you doing with those other – what is the word you Americans use – issues?

I felt Buffy sigh and move closer to me, removing her hands from mine she slid her arms around my neck, even s I felt her lithe body pressing up against mine. I silently prayed that she would not feel the proof of my excitement at having her luscious body so near to me. I moved my arms to wrap round her middle, setting slightly above her feminine hips.

"Better, I guess, as much as anyone can be after being completely abandoned."

I tsked at her, glaring. "Buffy, you haven't been abandoned." My heart broke for her. "Just because he left you," I cringed along with her at having to mention the broody vampire "doesn't mean everything is lost." I wanted so much to just pull her close and take away her pain. "You still have your mother, and your friends," I shuddered at the tears that I saw trickling down her face. Ever so gently, I wiped the tears away with my thumb, which had unconsciously risen to cup her cheek. "And I'm always here for you, no matter what happens," I paused, "for anything." My blush deepened considerably as I realized the full weight of what I had just said. Hopefully, she would believe that I had meant it in a close friend, or even paternal way. The look I saw in her eyes told me otherwise. I waited for her rejection, her insults, and her inevitable disgust; I got none. Instead, she moved her left hand off my neck and slid the appendage upwards, to caress my cheek.

"Giles, I – um," she averted her eyes, breaking the spell.

"I'm so sorry Buffy I've overstepped my bounds I meant it purely as a-" she raided a manicured hand to my lips, silencing my apology.

"Don't lie to me Giles. I have had more than enough of that. Aren't I even worth the truth?" She glared ferociously at me.

Angered by her defiance and rebuttal, I cast the last of my fears aside, and exploded. "Fine, you want the truth Buffy? You can have it! I have had feelings for you since I first saw you in the library. You are beautiful, strong, and independent." When I realized I was raising my voice, I returned to a whisper, so no one would realize just what was going on between student and staff. "You became so enamored with Angel," I watched her flinch at the name, uncaring in my fury. "You never realized how much I wanted to be with you in more than a Watcher/Slayer capacity. I decided I was not ever going to tell you, because you were happy, and when you lost Angel, I did not want to take advantage of your pain and vulnerability. I do not see how you could possibly believe that you have to have him in your life for it to be complete. You are so amazing Buffy you have faced hell, and you are still brave enough to go back and loyal to those you care about to the end. You have the world on your shoulders and you have more than risen to the occasion. I love you, Buffy Anne Summers, plain and simple." I stopped to breathe and await her reaction. I had just laid my heart into my angel's hands, and now stood waiting to have my sentence doled out. Everything I had said to be thrown back with ruthless insults, mercilessly thrown with disgust and disdain.

Slowly, Buffy got over the stun of what I had just disclosed to her, and began a conversation that would change her life, forever. "Giles, I – I – well I never realized how caught up I was in Angel, and I'm so sorry. I have spent a lot of time thinking over what he said to me, and he was right. It never would have worked out. Ill age and ill die, but he is forever young. What life could we have had together? I know that I come with an expiration date – a really short one, and I've learned to accept it, but some parts of my life just need to be normal. Let's face it, dating a 243-year-old vamp, not exactly a common occurrence. But, seeing as this is big confession night I think it's only fair that I tell you – um, well," her voice faded off as she thought, "I've had feelings for you too," she blurted, "since the day you saved my from the psycho witch that was Amy's mom. At first, I thought that it was just gratefulness, but then I realized, even through my delirium, just how nice it was to be in your arms, and feel a warm, live body next to mine. I felt completely in that moment, more so than ever before or since. Even with Angel, I never felt that content. It's like you're my other half, I just never thought that you would return my feelings, so I stayed with Angel." She stopped speaking as she began to sob. "Giles, I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, and I just couldn't imagine you would care about me like that."

I was shocked that she could have feelings for old tweed – clad man like me, but, after I recovered from my shock, I decided to count my blessings. I pulled her closer to me, laying her head against my chest, to chick she immediately acquiesced. I saw her tilt her head upwards, lips seeking mine to see if I would respond. I eagerly bent my head to hers, answering her demands, trying to control the desire racing through my body. I captured her lips in mine, running my tongue across the seam of her lips, begging entry into her mouth. Quickly, I was given entrance, even as her small tongue came to battle mine in a quest for dominance. I was sure we could have happily continued for hours, but students and faculty alike had begun to clear their throats. As I pulled back with a final peck to her top lip, I heard Buffy sigh, and smiled to myself.

"Mmm… that was nice,"  
"I hope it was more than nice, it was amazing Buffy, you're my other half."

"Not to ruin the happy moment, but I think Angel knew all along. That is why he left. He used to tell me that I used to call out to you in my sleep, and I tried to convince him it was just a slayer think but he knew all along Giles, even before me. And in a way, I'm somewhat glad. I want to be with you."

"Are you sure Buffy? I'm old enough to be your father, and if I were to become your beau we would face a lot of criticism."

"Rupert Giles, there is nothing that I want more." She said as she pressed her lips to mine, the final song of the prom fading to a memory.


End file.
